Crisis On Infinite Earths
by TeamArrowCrisis
Summary: Monitor and Anti Monitor are about to destroy all earth! The heroes of all Earths are here to save the day!


**Crisis On Infinite Earths Part 1: Justice**

**Prologue**

Jessie Woke up to an earthquake, she left her room and went into her dad's room.

"Dad, what is that noise?" Harry woke up. "I did not hear anything what is the matter?"

Jessie looked out of the window. Then her face melted. "It's a wave of anti ma- dad?"

Harry was halfway in the wave of anti matter. "Run, Jessie, run."

Jessie ran and went to get the young Justice group, it was Robin, starfire, raven, beast boy, superboy, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Speedy, and Aqualad.

"What is the matter Jessie?" Blue beetle said. "Yeah, you just brought us here." Impulse said.

The earthquake came back again. "Oh ok, now I know." Impulse said confidently. "Not just that," everyone looked confused. "there's a wave of anti matter." Jessie said as she teared up, "and it vaporized my dad." and they all walked into the portal as S.T.A.R. Labs got destroyed. 

**CHAPTER 1: Star Labs  
**

"Barry, we're not just going to let you die!" Iris said loudly. "We have to! There's no other way!" Barry said back.

Iris started to tear up as Nash Wells came into the room. "Actually, you know **Eternium,** it is the name for the shards that resulted when The Rock of Eternity was destroyed. And that is where a hero named Captain Marvel or Shazam lives at. It's on Earth-19." "That's where Gypsy and breacher lives." Cisco said. Barry then said, "Great we can get her to help get the Eter-nit.. uh." "Eternium." Nash interrupted.

Then the Young Justice popped out. "Holy He- What the freak, Jessie!" Cisco yelled because of getting frightened. "We need your help." Jessie said."So you're saying that Earth 2 was vaporized by a wave of anti Matter?" Caitlin said confused. "Yes. Can you Vibe there?" Jessie asked. "Actually, that would be a problem, I took a meta cure, so I can't vibe."Cisco said feeling guilty. But Barry thought about it, when he went to the future, a wave of anti matter hit him stopping him from going to the future, and in his vision he saw anti matter wiping earth out, what if timeline is changing and they lost. "We can't vibe there, wave of anti matter is still there." Barry said. "How did you know that?" Iris asked. "Once anti-matter hits, it stays." Said Impulse. "But it can't go very quickly around the world." Blue Beetle said. "So all we need is to go to Earth 2 and find out what happened. It's that easy huh?" Barry said. "Let's suit up!"

****

**CHAPTER 2: Anti-Monitor  
**

The portal opened. Anti matter started going a bit faster. "Come on we need to hurry and find the bomb!", Barry, Impulse, and Jessie went different directions, the others followed Blue Beetle. Blue beetle saw a spark, he saw someone. "Um, do you guys see that weird guy that looks like white walker mixed with the monitor." They all looked that way. The stranger looked back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the heroes, you guys have no idea what's about to happen. You guys are being given costume by a mere adult and making you think you're heroes. The truth is you guys will never win this battle, as for I have already destroyed most of the Earths! Only ones I left were the ones people like me ruled the world!" A portal opened by the stranger "And therefore, I am the **Anti-Monitor**."

Reverse Flash walked out, Deagan came out. Then Psycho Pirate came out, Harley Quinn, joker, Malcolm Merlyn, Over Girl, Dark Arrow, Zoom, Thinker, Blood-work, Constantine Drakon, Damien Darhk, Lex Luthor, Zed, Every-man, and **Monitor**." They all ran towards them, within seconds the whole young justice got wiped out. Anti Monitor then was about to blast them off but then, a portal went in between.

****

**CHAPTER 3: Team Arrow**

The portal opened, Super-girl and superman came out, John Diggle came out and started shooting, the Legends came out in the wave rider and started shooting. Batgirl came out and threw a batarang at Deagen. Deagen fell to the ground. Flash came and chased Reverse Flash, Barry pushed Reverse Flash into the wall and punched him multiple times, Thawne Phased through the wall and came back and tripped Barry. They kept chasing each other over and over and then Barry was caught. "Like I said the last time! I win Flash! It's! Your! DESTINY! TO! DIE!"

****

**CHAPTER 4:** **March 18, 2000**

Barry phased and started running back to Earth 1. Reverse Flash chased him, when they got to Earth 1, Barry went around start labs, but then Reverse Flash time traveled. In the speedforce tunnel, Reverse Flash was planning to go back to March 18, 2000 to kill Barry's mom. Barry realized that he needs to do everything that he remembers happening.

March 18, 2000

The portal opened as Barry and Reverse Flash ran into Barry's house window. Barry punched Thawne into a chair, Thawne pushed Barry onto the wall, blood came out and splashed on the wall.

Then Henry said "Run, Barry, run!" and then Barry took younger Barry out and out of anger, Thawne killed Barry's mother. Barry cried as he ran back to the present.


End file.
